peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 July 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-07-21 ; Comments *Full tracklisting with thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive.http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1998/30.txt * Sessions *Boards Of Canada: #1 First broadcast of only session, although “XYZ” first aired live from Maida Vale on 16 June 1998. Recorded 1998-06-16. All tracks released on Peel Sessions (Warp, 12” and CD, 1999), but “XYZ” later removed due to sample licensing issues. *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci #4 One track live from Maida Vale. Rest of session first broadcast 25 August 1998. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *NOFX: We Threw Gasoline On The Fire & Now We Have Stumps For Arms & No Eyebrows (v/a LP - Punk-O-Rama III) Epitaph *Cuban Boys: Cuban Boys Go Boom! (EP - Cuban Boy) CDR *Masonna: 1 (LP - Freak-Out Electrolyze) Nanophonica $''' *Boards Of Canada: Aquarius (session) '''$ *Broken Dog: New Year (CD - Zero) Big Cat *King Short Shirt: Nobody Go Run Me (LP - Ghetto Vibes) A.&b. $''' *Gescom: Leritue (Gibber Mix) (v/a LP - Alternative Frequencies 3) Worm Interface '''$ @ *Heroic Doses: Pushy Girl (LP - Heroic Doses) Subpop *Ten Benson: Bardot Style (EP - 6 Fingers Of Benson) Deceptive *Boards Of Canada: Happy Cycling (session) $''' *OOIOO: On An Ocean Amp (album - ∞8∞) Kill Rock Stars '''$ @ *John Sims: Hard Sums (LP - Palomino) Sorted @''' *Switch Kru: Trumpets & Guitars (LP - Switched) Switched '''$ @ *''John announces the competition where he will box up 600 mainly 12" dance records and give away to the winner so he can reclaim a room in Peel Acres'' $ *Freed Unit: No Sign Of The Warble Fly (LP - Things Are Looking Up) Enraptured $''' *Capleton: Jah Caught Them (7") Xterminator '''$ *Boards Of Canada: Olson (session) $/£ *Ivor Cutler: What? (LP - A Flat Man) Creation £''' *PH Family: Happy Shoes (EP - Ideal Weight) God Bless *4/4 Project: Mind Rock (LP - Meteorite) Project '''£ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Katrin (session) *Graham Coxon: Hard & Slow (CD - The Sky Is Too High) Transcopic *Lune: Pain & Pleasure At The Failure Of Will (CD - On The Cutting Room Floor) Aesthetics *Boards Of Canada: XYZ (session) £''' *Hard To Swallow: Truth Face Down (LP - Protected By The Ejaculation Of Serpents) Household Name *Silvertone Singers Of Cincinnati: Run On To The End (v/a CD - The Best Of Excello Gospel) Ace '''£ *Absolute Zero & Subphonics: The Code (12") Renegade Hardware £''' *Tracks marked '''$ available on File 1 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1998-07-xx Peel Show LE422.mp3 *2) 1998-07-xx Peel Show LE423.mp3 *3) 1998-07-xx-08-xx jp3 ;Length *1) 1:32:23 (from 49:12) *2) 1:32:04 (to 25:51) *3) 47:41 (20:03-36:46) (27:52-31:19 unique) ;Other *1) Created from LE422 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1998 Lee Tape 422 *2) Created from LE423 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1998 Lee Tape 423 *3) Many thanks to Auburn Phantom. JP3 Summer 1998 ;Available * 1,2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online